Traditional synchronous circuit designs are represented using a variety of hardware description languages, higher level description languages, netlists, and schematics. All of these synchronous representations define the functionality of the circuits in the presence of a clock signal or with a master timing signal used to synchronize operations. To utilize an asynchronous architecture to implement the same synchronous circuit, the synchronous representation must be translated into an asynchronous representation.